Sailor Neo Moon
by jenni24824
Summary: Sorry it took so long. Thank you Paige! Please read and review. Some major characters come from the past into the year 2025. It is up to Rini and the Neo Sailor Scouts to save Crystal Tokyo. SUpdated
1. Coming of Age

We join our heroine in the year 2025. Neo Princess Rini is turning 16 years old. Neo Queen Serenity has planned a big birthday party for Rini.  
  
Rini stood on her balcony and over looked Crystal Tokyo. Why did my mother have the power to turn into Sailor Moon at age 14 but I am 16 and can't turn into Sailor Neo Moon? Rini thought to herself. Rini walked into her room to change for the party. She was supposed to wear a blue dress with white trim but Rini didn't want to. Instead she wore a white dress that faded into pink, Rini's favorite color. Rini looked in the mirror. The pink in the dress matched her hair, Rini thought to herself. A knock came at the door and a black haired girl came in.  
  
"Rini you look beautiful." The girl complimented Rini.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru. You do to." Rini churned to look at Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing a long, off the shoulder, black dress.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hotaru asked Rini.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Rini looked down. Something was missing, her earrings. Rini walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out silver crescent moon earrings. "My mother gave them to me this morning." Rini put on the earrings. Hotaru and Rini left the room.  
  
They started walking down stairs when they saw Rei, Lita, and Mina. "I like your dress Rini." Rei complimented Rini on her dress. Rei was, and still is, Sailor Mars. She was wearing a red dress.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Lita gave Rini a big smile. She was, and still is, Sailor Jupiter. Lita was wearing a long light green dress.  
  
Mina hugged Rini. "I can remember when I turned 16." Mina is Sailor Venus. She was wearing a long light orange dress. "Let's go down stairs." Mina suggested.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs to the ballroom. Most of the guests were already there. Rini walked onto the ballroom floor and over to where the drinks were. Hotaru joined her. They both were getting a cup of punch when Rini's parents were announced.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien." The leader of the guards, Andrew, called out. As Rini's parents walked down the stairs everyone bowed. Rini walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for this great party." Rini hugged her father too.  
  
"You look terrific Rini." Neo Queen Serenity looked her daughter over.  
  
Rini looked at her mother. She is beautiful. Why can't I be like her? Rini thought to herself. Neo Queen Serenity had on a white gown with gold trim and lace wings. When Rini went back to the past her idea of the perfect prince would be her father. King Darien had on a black suit with black and red cape. His belt was silver and held his sword. The music started to play and Rini's parents started to dance.  
  
The son of the head of the guards, Chad, was the first to ask Rini to dance. Rini had liked Chad for a little while so Rini didn't protest. They danced for a couple of songs. Rini's favorite song came on. Rini ran over to Hotaru and took her out onto the dance floor.  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby baby baby (baby, baby, baby)  
Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)  
Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)  
If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
Rini looked up. What she saw made her stop dancing. 


	2. Elios' Return

It was Elios. He had come back. Rini stood in the middle of the dance floor not moving. Hotaru stopped dancing and turned around to see why Rini had stopped. Hotaru followed Rini's eyes to the doors. There she saw what Rini saw, Elios standing in the doorway holding a single pink rose.  
  
Elios started to walk towards Rini. The party guests stepped out of his way. When he got to where Rini was standing he bowed. "Happy Birthday, Princess." Elios handed Rini the rose. The dj started to play a new song. Elios pulled Rini close. Rini wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his strong arms wrapping around her waist.  
Oh, no ...  
  
I hope the man upstairs isn't mad at me  
  
Coz I have one of his angels and she's here with me  
Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings  
It takes me to a place where love meets eternity  
(Oh no) Oh no (I'm not letting go) letting go  
I don't want to be alone in this crazy world  
(Oh Lord) Oh Lord (I love her so) I love her so  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life  
I found my girl, I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel  
(Missing an angel)  
My dreams came true (came true, came true)  
When I found you  
(I found my love in you)  
Yes, heaven is missing an angel  
(Heaven is missing an angel)  
Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you  
He blessed me with my angel though I don't deserve you  
Before I met you girl, lonely was my best friend  
Now that you are in my life, I am stronger within  
I can't wait to kiss my angel late at night  
And watch her go to sleep until I see her rise  
All that I do is for you  
Me without you girl, just won't do  
Oh no, no .....  
Your love's all I wanna know  
Angel, don't you ever go  
Life won't be the same without you, you, you, you, you .....  
Oh, oh yeah ...  
(I found my girl) I don't know  
(I'll tell the world) I love her so  
(That heaven is missing an angel)  
I don't want to be alive in this crazy world  
(My dreams came true) I don't know  
(When I found you) I'm not letting go  
(Yes, heaven is missing an angel)  
I'll sacrifice it everything  
  
Don't take her away  
  
After the song was over Elios took Rini's hand and walked to the garden. "Are you having a happy birthday?" Elios led Rini to a bench and sat down.  
  
"I thought that I would never see you again." Rini looked at Elios.  
  
"I never break my promises." Elios smiled at Rini.  
  
"I am sorry Princess, but your mother wants you to come inside." Andrew told Rini apologetically.  
  
"Ok, Andrew." Rini stood up. "Good night Elios. I'll see you around."  
  
"Good night Rini." Elios stood up and walked out the garden exit.  
  
Hotaru was waiting for Rini when she got upstairs. "Well, do you still like him?"  
  
Rini looked at Hotaru and smiled. Rini went straight to her room. Rini immediately went to sleep.  
  
Back at the Palace in a meeting room  
  
"Rini is 16. You know that she wants to be a Sailor Scout." Rei was sitting at the end of a long table. All the Sailor Scouts were sitting around the table.  
  
"She has a point. Even if we never have to fight evil again it would be good for Rini." Lita stood up and walked around the table. "What about her safety?" Neo Queen Serenity, Serena, stood up and questioned the group.  
  
"Well if she has to fight evil just pick 4 other girls to be Neo Sailor Scouts. Elios is back too. He won't let anything happen to Rini. You sent Rini back in time for a reason. The reason was to learn to fight as a Sailor Scout. She did that. She fought along side us. She was and still is a great fighter." Ami reassured Serena.  
  
"You are right. All of you are, but will she be disappointed if she can't ever fight evil?" Serena walked over to King Darien.  
  
"I don't think so. She wants to be just like you. Just as long as she can say that she is a Sailor Scout I think she will be happy." Darien added in.  
  
"Alright then, I will have Diana make her a transformation brooch. Meeting dismissed." Serena was the first to leave the room. Everyone else followed. 


	3. Sailor Moon Returns

Next Day  
  
When Rini got up the next morning her mother called for her. "Rini I have something for you." Serena told her daughter as she walked into the breakfast area. "Andrew bring it in please."  
  
Andrew walked into the breakfast area with a small wooden box. He set it on the table. "Thank you Andrew. You are dismissed." Serena waited until Andrew left the room. "Rini this is for you." Serena opened the box. Inside the box was a silver crescent moon with a smaller crescent moon engraved in it.  
  
"Mother?" Rini looked questionably at her mother.  
  
"We all agreed that you deserve it. Take it, raise your hand above you head, and say Neo Moon Enchant this will appear immediately. You will turn into Sailor Neo Moon." Serena instructed her daughter. "Don't transform now."  
  
Rini hugged her mother and ran upstairs to her room. "Hotaru! Look what my mother gave me." Rini showed Hotaru the silver crescent moon.  
  
"Wow, Rini it is beautiful." Hotaru looked at it.  
  
"Thank you. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Rini asked Hotaru pleadingly.  
  
"Sure. Let me get changed." Rini and Hotaru went in opposite directions towards their bedrooms.  
  
Rini went downstairs to find Hotaru waiting for her. Hotaru was wearing a white skirt, a black jacket, and a pair of knee high black boots. Rini had on a pink skirt with white flowers on it, with a white shirt, and a pair of knee high white boots.  
  
"Let's go." Hotaru and Rini walked out into the garden and out of the palace.  
  
Hotaru and Rini walked around Crystal Tokyo for almost and hour. "Rini lets go back to the palace. I'm getting hungry." Hotaru suggested to Rini.  
  
"You can, if you want to. I want to stay out here." Rini told Hotaru. Rini was having fun. She didn't want to go back to the palace.  
  
"Alright then. I will see you later, Rini." Hotaru turned and walked back to the palace.  
  
Rini continued to walk around Crystal Tokyo. Rini looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting dark. It's going to rain. Rini thought to herself. Rini kept walking though. She was too far from the palace to make it back before it started to rain. So, Rini thought she would be able to find shelter down here.  
  
Rini tried to find shelter but it was no use. She couldn't find anything. It started to rain. Before Rini could run for a tree, an umbrella covered her. Startled, Rini turned to face Elios.  
  
Elios smiled and started walking to a covered alleyway. "What is the princess doing all the way out here"?  
  
"Thank you. I was taking a walk and didn't want to go back to the palace." Rini answered Elios' question.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"No, Hotaru was with me but she wanted to leave." Rini responded. "What are you doing out here?" It was Rini's turn to ask a question.  
  
"The same as you were. I was walking back home when I saw you. Then it started raining." Elios took off his jacket and put it over Rini's arms.  
  
"What made you come back yesterday?" Rini was eager to ask the question.  
  
Elios thought about his answer. I came back because my love took her place as the Moon Princess. Elios thought to himself. "I came back because Illusion didn't need help anymore."  
  
"Ok, well it is nice to have you back." Rini looked into Elios' eyes and smiled. Then she focused on the ground.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, it has stopped raining and your mother is probably worried. So, you better get back to the palace, Princess." Elios was the first to speak.  
  
"You are probably right." Rini took off Elios' jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you for the umbrella and your jacket." Rini walked into the street.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back to the palace?" Elios followed her into the street.  
  
"If you want to." Rini smiled. She hoped he would.  
  
"Let's go." Elios and Rini headed back to the palace.  
  
Balcony  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and Ami were waiting for Rini to return. They watched from a balcony over looking the garden. When Rini and Elios came into view Serena sighed. "I told you he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Ami looked at Serena and walked back to into the palace. Serena soon followed.  
  
Garden  
  
"Thank you Elios." Rini and Elios walked into the garden.  
  
"Your welcome my princess." Elios bowed and kissed Rini's hand then walked out of the garden.  
  
The next couple of days went by fast for Rini. She saw Elios everyday. Rini was falling in love with Elios all over again. 


	4. The Big Problem

One day Elios didn't come to the garden. Rini was worried about him. So, she went to find him. Instead she found the one thing that no one ever thought they would find, trouble.  
  
She walked into the same alleyway where she and Elios stayed at to wait out the rain. Rini came eye to eye with her mother but from the past. Rini came eye to eye with Super Sailor Moon. Rini tried to walk backwards out of the alleyway but she ran into something. When Rini turned around she looked at the other Sailor Scouts. Super Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were blocking her escape.  
  
Rini was scared. She raised her hand and yelled "Neo Moon Enchant," and her brooch appeared in her hand immediately. In seconds Rini was standing in front of the Super Sailor Scouts in her Sailor Scout uniform. Her bows were silver. Her skirt, collar, choker, and boots were pink. Her silver tiara had a single pink gem in the middle of it. Her boots and choker had a silver crescent moon on them. Her earrings were dangling silver crescent moons as well. In Rini's hand a staff appeared. It is long and pink. At the top is Rini's transformation brooch.  
  
Rini looked at the Super Sailor Scouts. She realized something; instead of tiaras the scouts had an upside down black crescent moon. Rini knew at once that they were evil. Rini had to get help but from who. She couldn't ask her mother or the other scouts because they would be fighting themselves. She knew it was up to her. Rini looked back at Super Sailor Moon who had begun to talk.  
  
" On behalf of the Black Moon. We will destroy you. I am Chaos Super Sailor Moon."  
  
"Black Moon." Rini knew she was in even more trouble.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution." Chaos Super Sailor Jupiter yelled. The attack hit Rini, Sailor Neo Moon. Rini hit the wall in the back of the alleyway. Sailor Neo Moon stood up holding her ribs.  
  
"Silver Moon Blast." Sailor Neo Moon attacked the Chaos Scouts with a silver crescent moon from her staff. The Chaos Scouts went down on one knee. Rini knew it was time to escape. Sailor Neo Moon jumped on to the roof and ran to the palace.  
  
When she got to the palace Rini was still Sailor Neo Moon. Trista was the first to see her. "Rini what happened?"  
  
"The Black Moon wasn't destroyed." Rini was now her normal self.  
  
Trista looked shocked. She ran for Neo Queen Serenity's throne room. When she got in there she yelled, "We have to call a meeting we have a big problem."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity looked scared. She called the meeting and everyone went into the same room that they discussed Rini becoming Sailor Neo Moon. This time Rini and Hotaru were both in there. Trista was the first to speak.  
  
"We have a huge problem on our hands. What we thought would never happen did. It happened today. Rini knows the whole story." Trista sat down and Rini stood up.  
  
"When Elios didn't show up today I got worried. So, I went to look for him. When it was raining we went into an alleyway. When I went into the alleyway, there was someone else there.  
  
Super Sailor Moon, or so I thought. I thought I was seeing things so I started to walk out of the alleyway backwards. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I backed into something. I turned around and it was the Inner Super Sailor Scouts. I knew I was in trouble so I transformed into Sailor Neo Moon. Super Sailor Moon said that she was from the Black Moon. Her name is Chaos Super Sailor Moon. They attacked me first but then I attacked back. After I attacked them I got out of there." Rini sat down.  
  
"You guys can't fight them because you would be just fighting yourself. No one would win. I can't fight them by myself either. What are we going to do?" Rini was done talking.  
  
King Darien spoke, "We don't know what they want right now. Rini's right though none of us can fight this battle. We cancel each other out. Maybe we should find the rest of the Neo Sailor Scouts or at least add one more." King Darien looked at Hotaru. "Andrew!"  
  
Andrew walked into the room. "Saturn." King Darien told Andrew. Andrew bowed and walked out of the room. He returned with a small wooden box, just like the one Rini saw before. Andrew handed it to King Darien then bowed again. Andrew left the room. King Darien walked over to Hotaru and set the box in front of her. Hotaru opened the box. In it was a silver crescent moon with the symbol of Saturn engraved in it. 


	5. The Neo Sailor Scouts Part 1

Hotaru took it out and held it in her hand. "Now we have two Neo Sailor Scouts. We will have to see about the others." King Darien looked around the table.  
  
Ami stood up. "Most likely the Chaos Sailor Scouts have all 10 scouts. Yes, 10 including Sailor Mini Moon. So we will need all 9. Who will the girls be though? We all were the guardians of Serena so should we pick the guardians of Rini? They can fight but can they fight against Chaos Sailor Scouts?" Ami waited for an answer.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity thought about whom she saved in the past. "What about the Sailor Starlights? Princess Fireball? Asteroid Scouts? Galaxy? One of them has to have a daughter." Serena was trying hard to figure out someone.  
  
"All of our daughters don't get along." Mina added in.  
  
"Did we get along from the start?" Serena looked at the Sailor Scouts. "Rei and I always fought but we were friends until the end."  
  
"That's just it though. No offense to anyone but we aren't even friends. They all think that I am this spoiled princess." Rini was getting upset. "They also make fun of Hotaru."  
  
"What about Andrew and the other guards?" Lita had an idea.  
  
"Good idea but we are married to Darien's generals." Mina said matter-of- factly.  
  
Trista stood up. "You all have a choice. Either our daughters, Hotaru and Rini get along or we all die. Clear as day."  
  
"Andrew!" Mina called for her husband. Andrew ran into the room. "Yes." Andrew bowed.  
  
"We need you to find all of our daughters." Mina told her husband as she pointed around the table.  
  
Andrew looked confused but he obeyed. An hour later he returned with the daughters of Mina, Rei, Ami, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Lita. None of them looked happy. They all sat down in a chair and crossed their arms.  
  
Serena stood up. "In the past your mothers fought for me and what you see in front of you. Now, we need you to continue that. We need you to protect Crystal Tokyo." The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
Trista's daughter, Skylar, was the first one to speak. She took on the roll as their leader. "I can speak for most of us if not all of us. We will be honored to take on the roll of protectors."  
  
"Even if it means working hand in hand with Rini and Hotaru?" King Darien asked.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes again. "If you accept your duty and can't work with them everyone will die." King Darien said bluntly.  
  
"If we have to we can but we won't do it by ourselves. They have to meet us half way." Makayla, Mina's daughter, spoke this time. "Deal." Rini and Hotaru agreed in unison.  
  
"Andrew." Serena called for the head of the guards. When he entered she spoke again, "Bring the rest in."  
  
Andrew left the meeting room and returned with a wooden box. He kept coming back until 7 wooden boxes were on the table. "Thank you Andrew." He bowed to Serena but before he left he told Mina hi. 


	6. The Neo Sailor Scouts Part 2

"On the table is a wooden box. Each one has a transformation brooch in it. Please stand next to your mothers." King Darien instructed them. The girls stood up and walked next to them mothers. Darien handed the original Sailor Scouts their box. Each box had the planets name carved in them. The original scouts opened the boxes and showed their daughters their transformation brooches. They all were instructed on how to transform.  
  
Rini stood up and raised her hand above her head. "Neo Moon Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Moon.  
  
Hotaru stood up and raised her hand above her head. "Neo Saturn Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Saturn. Her bows were silver. Her skirt, collar, choker, and boots were purple. Her silver tiara had a single purple gem in the middle of it. Her boots and choker had a silver crescent moon on them. Her earrings were dangling silver crescent moons as well. In Hotaru's hand a staff appeared. It is long and purple. At the top is Hotaru's transformation brooch.  
  
Skylar, Trista's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Pluto Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Pluto. Her bows were silver. Her skirt, collar, choker, and boots were lavender. Her silver tiara had a single lavender gem in the middle of it. Her boots and choker had a silver crescent moon on them. Her earrings were dangling silver crescent moons as well. In Skylar's hand a staff appeared. It is long and lavender. At the top is Skylar's transformation brooch.  
  
Makayla, Mina's daughter, did the same as the others but yelled, "Neo Venus Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Venus. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Makayla's was black.  
  
Ally, Amara's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Uranus Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Uranus. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Ally's was dark green.  
  
Lara, Lita's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Jupiter Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Jupiter. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Lara's was green.  
  
Maria, Michelle's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Neptune Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Neptune. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Maria's was dark blue.  
  
Rose, Rei's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Mars Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Mars. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Rose's was red.  
  
Alexia, Ami's daughter, did the same as Rini and Hotaru but yelled, "Neo Mercury Enchant." She transformed into Sailor Neo Mercury. Her uniform was just like everyone else accept Alexia's was blue. 


	7. The New Arrival

Neo Queen Serenity looked at the Neo Sailor Scouts. She remembered when she first turned into Sailor Moon. She was so terrified but looking at these girls brought a smile on her face. The girls looked so willing to fight for their home. They didn't look scared at all.  
  
"Well, we need to find out more about our enemy. We also need to learn more about each other." Lara looked at the other scouts. They all agreed. The girls put their arms in an X across their chest and moved their hands down and apart. This action made the girls power down. Lara led the way out by the pool.  
  
The girls changed into their swimsuits. Each girl wore her respective color. The girls gathered around the pool. Rini, Hotaru, Ally, and Lara all jumped in the pool. The others sat with their feet in the pool.  
  
"What do you want to know about everyone?" Rini asked looking at her teammates.  
  
"Who is Elios? Do you like him, or love him?" Rose looked at Rini.  
  
Rini blushed. "It's a long story. Yes you can say that I like him. When I went into the past I fell in love with him. I am starting to all over again."  
  
"That's so sweet. Anyone else have a certain guy?" Alexia looked around.  
  
"As much as I like to all of you I like I have a better idea. Why don't we just spend the next couple of days together instead of asking questions. That way we can know each others personality not just the facts." Maria suggested.  
  
"She has a point. When we know each others personality the facts will fall into place." Ally agreed with Maria.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get changed and go into the market." Rini got out of the pool. Hotaru, Ally, and Lara got out too. Everyone went into the palace and changed their clothes.  
  
After all the girls got down stairs they walked out of the palace. The girls walked around the market place for several hours. When it started to get dark the girls left one by one. Rini and Hotaru were the last to left in the market place. Judging by the darkness, Hotaru guessed it was about 8:30. Hotaru looked around. "It's too quiet." Hotaru thought to herself. Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks. "What was that?"  
  
Rini turned around and looked at Hotaru. "What are you talking about?" Then Rini heard it. It was footsteps and they were getting closer. The girls looked at each other. They were getting ready to transform when a boy came out of an alleyway.  
  
"Sorry, I am very lost." The boy had brown hair.  
  
"He's kind of cute." Hotaru thought to herself. "Where are you supposed to be? I am Hotaru and this is Rini." Hotaru introduced them.  
  
"I am Matthew. I am supposed to be looking for a Rose Hino." Matt told the girls.  
  
The girls looked at each other. They were surprised. "What do you need with her?" Rini asked Matt.  
  
"I am her brother." Matt looked at Rini in the eyes.  
  
Rini grabbed Hotaru by the arm and pulled her away. "I don't trust him."  
  
"I don't either. Maybe we should go ask Rei." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Both of us can't go. One of us isn't staying. I am not staying alone with him and you won't either." Rini whispered to Hotaru.  
  
"Girls there you are." Rini and Hotaru spun around. Trista was standing before them. "Matt? Come with me. All three of you." Trista led the way back to the palace.  
  
When everyone was back at the palace Trista called for Rei to come down to the ballroom. Rei came from an upstairs room. Rei walked down stairs. When she got to the end of the stairs she dropped the cup she was holding.  
  
"Matt! I thought you were dead. Where have you been? Are you ok?" Rei hugged the strange boy. Rini and Hotaru headed upstairs.  
  
"I don't like that guy." Rini whispered to Hotaru.  
  
"I think he is cute." Hotaru turned around and got another glimpse of the mysterious boy. 


	8. The Lie

Three days went by after the formation of the Neo Sailor Scouts and nothing happened. Rini's dislike of Matt became more and more. That night at dinner, Rei announced that Matt wasn't her real son but her godson. Matt is Chad's son. Chad was the assistant to Rei's grandfather at the temple. Chad and his wife died when Crystal Tokyo was being formed. Matt lived with his aunt until he could find Rei.  
  
Rini never wanted to talk to him. She knew there was something about him that didn't fit but no one believed her. During meals, Rini would get her food and take it up to her bedroom. Sometimes she just wouldn't eat.  
  
Three days turned into three weeks, not only did the Chaos Sailor Scouts not show up but also Elios had gone back to Illusion. Elios told Rini that he had to go back to take care of something but never told her what. Hotaru and the other scouts were caught up in how cute Matt was. Rini was, for the most part, by herself.  
  
It was time for the pink roses in the garden to bloom, so Rini spent most of the day out in the garden. Rini sat in one of the benches and drew the buds of the roses. Then she went to the tiger lilies. They were at full bloom. Rini sat there and drew the tiger lilies for a couple of hours. She stopped when she heard her mother scream.  
  
"It's gone. Someone has stolen the Silver Crystal." Neo Queen Serenity yelled. Rini ran inside.  
  
Rini stood in the doorway of the room where the crystal was supposed to be. Trista turned to look at Rini. "Rini did you take the crystal again?"  
  
Rini stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. "No."  
  
"You are grounded until the crystal is returned. Maybe you will tell us the truth." Serena didn't look at her daughter as she walked past her.  
  
The original scouts shook their heads at Rini and walked out. Hotaru walked up to Rini. "How could you?"  
  
"I didn't take it. I promise." Rini was about to cry.  
  
Hotaru walked to her room. "You messed up now didn't you, Princess?" Matt, laughing, was leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
One week went by, Rini was in her room all day and everyday. Andrew brought her food then left her room. Rini had to think of something. Matt popped into her head. Matt hated that Rini didn't like him. She was the only one who didn't melt when he smiled. He could have set her up. "Mom!" Rini stood up and ran for the throne room.  
  
"Come to tell the truth, Rini?" Serena told her daughter as she walked into the room.  
  
Rini blew off the question. "It was Matt. I am the only one that knows him for who he really is. He isn't a good kid, mom."  
  
"Stop it. Matt is a great kid. Rini quit trying to blame everyone else for what you do. Rini I can't believe you. Give me your brooch." Serena held out her hand. "Give it to me now."  
  
Rini held up her hand and her brooch appeared in her hand. She handed it to her mother. "No more Sailor Neo Moon for you." Rini ran out of the room crying. She kept running.  
  
Rini finally quit running. She found the alleyway where she and Elios first talked. Rini sat there until well after dark. She never wanted to go home. Rini could here everyone calling for her. Rini didn't answer. Rini sat down next to the dumpster. She put her head on her knees and cried. She quickly fell asleep.  
  
When Rini woke up, Elios was sitting in front of her. "They told me what happened. I came as soon as possible."  
  
"I am not going back. Don't try and make me." Rini liked Elios a lot but he still couldn't make her go home.  
  
"I know. I am taking you home but not yours. I told your parents that too. Where I am taking you is my secret. They trust me so why don't you." Elios held out his hand to help Rini up. Rini took his hand. They started walking towards the wall when they disappeared. 


	9. The Capture

Illusion  
  
They reappeared in Elios' home, Illusion. Rini stopped and spun around to get a good look at everything. There is a big river running through the entire place. Grass, flowers, and trees every where.  
  
"It is beautiful here." Rini commented on everything.  
  
"Thank you. Come this way." Elios led the way to his palace. It was similar to the Crystal Palace. It was huge and white. It had four towers on all the corners. A semi-circle was in the middle.  
  
Elios took Rini to her room. It was big as well. Her covers, rug, and desk where pink. Rini gave Elios a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Elios gave Rini a kiss on the cheek then left the room.  
  
The next couple of days went by fast. Rini had all her meals with Elios. Rini watched the sun set every time. She decided to draw it on Friday. Rini sat down, on a bench by the river, and drew the sunset. Elios joined her.  
  
"It's beautiful." Elios was looking at Rini.  
  
"Thank you. I really wanted to draw the sunset." Rini thought that Elios was talking about her drawing. Rini looked at Elios. He was smiling. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Elios watched the sunset. Rini put down her drawing. Elios leaned over and was about to kiss Rini when they heard a loud bang.  
  
"It's the Chaos Sailor Scouts." Elios grabbed Rini's hand and ran towards some rocks. They ran into an opening in the rocks. The opening was small so they went in one at a time. When they got in it was like a little cave.  
  
"Sailor Neo Moon, we know you're here. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Chaos Super Sailor Moon called out. "If you don't we'll destroy every thing to find you."  
  
"They want me. Just let me go out there. If I don't they will destroy your home." Rini started to head for the opening.  
  
Elios grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You are not going out there. I won't let you."  
  
"They will destroy your home." Rini looked into Elios' eyes.  
  
"My new home is in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Another loud bang, "They are getting closer." Elios grabbed Rini and pulled her close. Another loud bang but this time it hit the rocks. They rocks were destroyed.  
  
"Hello, Sailor Neo Moon." Chaos Super Sailor Pluto called for the other scouts. Elios moved in front of Rini.  
  
"Leave her alone." Elios was protecting Rini.  
  
"If you move we won't have to hurt you." Chaos Super Sailor Saturn told Elios.  
  
"He won't move. You should have moved." Chaos Super Sailor Venus told Elios. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." She aimed at Elios. Elios fell to the ground.  
  
"Elios!" Rini cried out. Rini bent over next to Elios. Chaos Super Sailor Uranus and Neptune grabbed Rini's arms. The Chaos Sailor Scouts disappeared.  
  
"Rini!" Elios cried out. With what power he had left, Elios disappeared.  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
All the Sailor Scouts were having a meeting, past and present. King Darien and Elios walked in. The scouts all looked scared.  
  
"Where is Rini?" Serena stood up.  
  
"The Chaos Sailor Scouts took her. I tried to help her but they found us. Without her power Rini was helpless." Elios informed the scouts.  
  
"She lied to us then she tried to blame Matt for what she did. I didn't know what else to do besides that." Serena sat down.  
  
"She wasn't lying. About anything that she said. She is your daughter why didn't you believe her? You should have believed her. Rini took it the first time to become like you Serenity. She was drawing in the garden when you realized it was gone. I saw her. This boy Matt walks in and everyone loves him. Try believing the people who you have always trusted. I have Rini's brooch. If I were you I would stay out of this." Elios walked out of the room. 


	10. The Safe Return

I want to thank everyone who responded to my story. I would really like to thank Paige for helping me make this chapter work. As for the answers to the replies. The new scouts are the older scouts daughters but no they still don't cancel each other out because the new scouts not only have all the old powers but new ones too. Hotaru is one of the original scouts. I read somewhere that Neo Queen Serenity froze the people in Crystal Tokyo. I figured that she freezed the people too. So she really didn't age much. Tuxedo Mask will be settled later. Right now my life is hell on earth. I don't want to talk about it so everyone will know. It might be alwhile until there are anymore updates. ************************************************** Black Crystal Tokyo (Black Moon)  
  
Rini was lying on a long black table. When she woke up she said, "Where am I?" She tried to sit up but couldn't because she was strapped to a table. Rini looked around the room. Everything was black and the only light in the room was over her.  
  
"Welcome to Black Crystal Tokyo. You will soon find that this place is just like your home except we are the people your mother couldn't purify. I am the one who went back in time to get the Super Sailor Scouts."  
  
Another light came on and shown on the person, or what looked like a person, who had talked to Rini. But she couldn't see the figure because it wore a black cloak.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Rini asked, trying to sit up again.  
  
"Oh, you don't need those." The figure said as it waved their hand and Chaos Super Sailor Pluto and Venus untied Rini. "Little Rini, you are helpless. You can't change into Sailor Neo Moon. Whatever shall you do?"  
  
"Who are you?" Rini questioned the figure, looking into it's eyes.  
  
"You will know who I am soon enough, Princess. Just wait and see. My Chaos Sailor Scouts will defeat the Neo Sailor Scouts. It will be a great victory, one that WE will have!"  
  
The figure then walked out of the room after another wave of their hand and Chaos Super Sailor Pluto and Venus knocked Rini out. ******************************************************** When Rini woke up, she was under a tree in Crystal Tokyo. Rini sat up and looked around.  
  
"Was that all a dream?" Rini said out load, confused. Then Rini stood up. She could here everyone calling her name, but was still upset at her mother for not believing her.  
  
Trista saw Rini standing up, so she called for the others. Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien arrived first, with the others arriving soon after.  
  
"What happened?" Mina and Lita asked in unison.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rini replied honestly, "The Chaos Sailor Scouts were there. So was this mystery person. They had on a black cloak so I couldn't see their face." Rini stood up and looked at her parents. "Then they let me go.but why?"  
  
Serena looked at Darien. "I don't know but let's go home." Darien told his Rini while he hugged her and then started to walk back to the Crystal Palace.  
  
**Crystal Palace**  
  
When they returned to the Crystal Palace everyone welcomed Rini back home. Rini was still mad about no one believing her but decided to let her anger go for the moment. Rini saw Matt watching what was going on from upstairs and wondered why HE hadn't come to welcome her back home but then she remembered Elios and decided to try and find him.  
  
Rini looked for Elios but she couldn't find him, so she decided to relax, so Rini decided to go swimming.  
  
She went upstairs and put on her bikini. It was Rini's favorite bikini. The top went from a light pink and faded into a dark pink. The bottoms were the same way.  
  
Rini went downstairs and tried to avoid everyone. She just wanted to be alone.  
  
Rini decided to walk through the garden. The pink roses were in full bloom. She stared at the roses for a minute then walked slowly over to the pool. She set her towel down and jumped in. She swam a few laps, then, she decided to get an inner tube. Rini placed it in the water and laid down on it, enjoying the quietness. She almost fell asleep but opened her eyes when she heard someone call her name. It was Elios. She was happy to see him. Rini slid off the inter tube and swam to the pool's ladder. When she was out of the pool Elios handed her the towel.  
  
"Thank you." Rini took the towel and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad you're ok." Elios said, giving her a hug. He leaned down and kissing her on the lips.  
  
Rini was shocked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kissing you. I shouldn't have done that." Elios said, walking away from Rini.  
  
Rini ran in front of him and kissed.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Rini told him, putting her hands behind his neck and kissing him again.  
  
"Finally." The Neo Sailor Scouts said standing in the entrance to the pool area. Rini turn to look at them, blushing, but when she turned back around Elios was gone.  
  
**Black Crystal Tokyo**  
  
"My Lord," Chaos Super Sailor Mars said, walking up to the hooded figure and doing a quick bow, "Why did we let Princess Serenity go?"  
  
"She didn't have what we wanted. She didn't have her transformation brooch. But we WILL find who does!!" Then, the figure disappeared.  
  
**Crystal Tokyo**  
  
The Neo Sailor Scouts bikinis were just like Rini's accept theirs were in their respective color. Everyone swam for about an hour, but Rini, who stayed out of the water. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. So she decided to go up to her room and changed into a short pink skirt and an off the shoulder white top, and then put on a pair of pink sandals.  
  
Rini walked out of the palace, thinking about everything. She was excited and happy, but at the same time, worried and scared. 


	11. The Vision

Rini was so upset. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't have her transformation brooch or the silver crystal. Rini walked around Crystal Tokyo until after dark.  
  
Rini wanted to talk to Elios, badly. She wanted to talk about Matt and their kiss. She couldn't find him though. Rini started getting tired so she started to go back to the palace.  
  
When she got to the palace, every one was asleep. Rini walked to her room, quietly. To her knowledge no saw her or heard her, but someone did. Rini went in her room and fell asleep not knowing that there was someone else awake.  
  
The next afternoon Rini's mother was in her room. Rini woke up and saw her mother sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing?" Rini sat up and looked at her clock. It was after two in the afternoon.  
  
"I know about last night. First, you steel the Imperial Silver Crystal and lie about it. Now, you are sneaking back into the palace." Serena stood up and paced the room.  
  
Rini looked at her confused. "I wasn't sneaking. I wasn't trying to anyway."  
  
"Rini, stop lying. Why do you feel the need to lie? What should I do now? I took your transformation brooch away from you. The only choice I have is to ground you. You can't leave the palace for any reason." Serena walked towards Rini's bedroom door.  
  
"But." Rini started to say something.  
  
"Rini." Serena looked into Rini's eyes. "I am disappointed in you. I thought I would never be disappointed in you." Serena shook her head and walked out of the room.  
  
Rini got out of bed. She ran to her closet. Rini put on black boots, white skirt, and a black shirt. She opened her door. Rini looked around. The door to the meeting room was closed.  
  
Rini walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt was standing in the shadows.  
  
"Leave me alone. None of this started until you got here." Rini walked towards the garden of the palace.  
  
"I could call for someone and you would be in a lot of trouble." Matt stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to Rini. "Or I could make all your troubles disappear." Matt pulled Rini close to him and kissed her. Rini pushed Matt as hard as she could. "Go away." Rini ran towards the garden and out of the palace.  
  
Rini was furious. She stopped when she realized that she was in the park. Rini sat down next to a tree. She brought her knees up to her chest. Rini looked out at Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Elios where are you?" Rini whispered.  
  
"Look at who is all by herself."  
  
"It's Princess Serenity."  
  
Rini stood up. She knew those voices. It was Chaos Super Sailor Venus and Chaos Super Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Chaos Super Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
The flame arrow hit Rini. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Chaos Super Sailor Venus's attack hit Rini too. Rini stood up, carefully. She fell back down immediately.  
  
"Rini!" Sailor Neo Saturn ran up to where Rini was lying. "Rini, wake up."  
  
"Silence Smash!" Neo Saturn spun her staff in a circle and hit Chaos Venus and Mars with a giant ball of black and purple flames.  
  
Venus and Mars fell down in pain. When they stood up they disappeared.  
  
"Rini, you shouldn't have ran off like that." Hotaru wasn't in her Sailor Neo Saturn uniform anymore.  
  
"Hotaru I don't need this from you. I came out here to think about everything that is going on. Not to get in a fight. I didn't steal the crystal. I wasn't trying to sneak back into the palace. I lost track of time. I had a lot on my mind. I want to talk to Elios but I can't find him. No one believes me."  
  
"I do. Today I was looking out my window. Matt was in the garden. He touched one of your white roses. It died immediately. I walked down to the garden after he left and touched the flower. I had a horrible vision. Matt is evil. The worst kind of evil. Crystal Tokyo will be. 


	12. Belief

"Crystal Tokyo will not be touched but everyone will die. Everyone that defies him in any way." Hotaru continued to tell Rini about her vision, "I saw the Neo Scouts and the Sailor Scouts. Everyone was dead. Then I saw you. You were alive but you appeared to have taken over after your mother was killed. You were queen and Matt your king."  
  
Rini was speechless. She didn't know what to think. "Have you told anyone?"  
  
"Only you. I don't think anyone else will believe me. Just like they didn't believe you." Hotaru said, sitting against the tree.  
  
Rini sat next to her. "We have to figure out what they want. With or without the Neo Scouts."  
  
"We made an agreement. We have to work with the other Neo Scouts, not against them!" Hotaru said worried.  
  
"They attacked me twice. The first time they let me go. Why?" Rini asked Hotaru.  
  
"What do you have that they'd want?"  
  
"I don't know. But what will they do to get whatever they want?" Rini asked her friend, thinking about who she cared for the most.  
  
"Your parents are too protected," Hotaru said as if she had read her friends mind, "first, by the Sailor Scouts, then by the Neo Scouts. If both of the Scouts are defeated then they have King Darien's generals." Hotaru paused. "The Neo Scouts can protect themselves. Who's left?"  
  
"Elios!" Rini stood up and ran towards Crystal Palace. Hotaru ran after her closely.  
  
Rini stopped when they were just outside Crystal Palace.  
  
"Rini, if you tell your mother what happened you are going to be in even more trouble."  
  
"I know but I have to tell someone. Who will believe me?" Rini thought for a second.  
  
"What if we tell the Neo Scouts? We could get your brooch from your mother's room. Then set a trap for the Chaos Scouts." Hotaru suggested.  
  
"That might work. Will they believe me though?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they? Remember the promise. We all have to work together. If not then everyone is doomed." Hotaru looked at Rini and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll go this way." Rini pointed to her left. "You go that way. Find any Neo Scout you can. Meet back at the pool."  
  
Hotaru nodded and walked towards the right. Twenty minutes later, Hotaru sat by the pool and waited for Rini. She didn't wait long.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Rini looked around. "Ok."  
  
"Rini what is going on?" Ally, Sailor Neo Uranus, looked at Rini.  
  
"It's a long story." Rini looked at the girls. Most of them were getting comfortable. "Well, do any of you believe what I say?"  
  
The girls made sounds that told Rini yes and no.  
  
"We all made an agreement that we would work together. Why aren't we now? Rini was attacked twice and she couldn't defend herself. Yes, twice. The second time was earlier today. The first time they let her go. Why? Rini and I think that she has something they want. What is it? I for one, don't know." Hotaru stood up.  
  
"I didn't take the Imperial Silver Crystal. I got back late. I didn't want to wake anyone up, I had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't watching the time. Please believe me."  
  
"We do Rini." Lara, Sailor Neo Jupiter, said truthfully as she stood up. "We talked about it after we found out that you were grounded. We believe that you didn't take the crystal and that you weren't trying to sneak back in. What we don't understand is how you could think Matt is evil."  
  
"I was looking out the window this morning, Matt was in the garden. He touched a white rose and it died immediately. When I was sure he was gone I ran down to the garden and touched the flower. I got a vision of the future. Everyone who fought against Matt was killed. He made Rini his queen and ruled over the world." Hotaru informed the group.  
  
The Neo Scouts looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why wouldn't have my mother sensed something evil?" Rose, Sailor Neo Mars, asked Rini.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she did and just thought it was the Chaos Scouts." Hotaru said when Rini couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
Alexia, Sailor Neo Mercury, stood up. "You might be right Hotaru. Rini, if you have something they want why not just capture you?"  
  
"That's what we can't figure out. They had me in their clutches, but let me go. Maybe it's not me they want. Maybe it's someone close to me." Rini said, looking puzzled.  
  
"What should you have had when they captured you that you didn't?" Skylar, Sailor Neo Pluto, asked.  
  
"I've got it!" Makayla screamed, "The first time you took the silver crystal it went inside you. If Matt tried to take it, he might think that it went inside you again. Maybe inside your brooch. Your mother always carried the Imperial Silver Crystal in her brooch or her wand. That has to be the answer."  
  
Rini smiled. "Right, I have to get my brooch back. Then, we have to think of a plan to set a trap."  
  
"Bait?" Maria asked, even though she didn't have to.  
  
"Me!" Rini stood up. "We need a distraction. I have to get to my mother's room and get my brooch. Makayla, your father is the head of the guards, scream or something to get him to run to your safety. He will run faster and call more guards to save you. Rose get your mother to help you find the Chaos Scouts. I will be getting my brooch."  
  
They girls split up. Rini went into her room with Hotaru. They sat down in Rini's pink chairs and didn't have to wait long to hear Makayla's scream and then Andrew's voice calling for all guards. Then, she heard them run down the stairs.  
  
Rini walked quietly to her mother's room. She opened the door and stood in her mother's room trying to think. Where would she put my brooch? Rini thought to herself and then saw where her mother put her crown when she goes to bed and the box that contained her brooch when she first got it.  
  
Rini opened the box. Her silver crescent moon brooch was sitting in it. Rini took it out of the box and walked quietly out the door. She saw Makayla sitting in a chair with her father and the other generals around her. Giving Makayla a nod, she left for her room.  
  
"I think I am going to go to sleep. Thank you for saving me. I won't be swimming for a long time." Makayla finished, stood up, hugged her father and then walked upstairs.  
  
After everyone went to sleep, Rini and the other Neo Scouts snuck out of the palace and met under the tree were Rini was attacked the second time.  
  
After everyone was there, Rini started to tell them what they were doing. "Elios taught me how to open the gateway to Illusion. I think if we go there everything will be ok. If what I think is right, the Chaos Scouts have Elios, so, my parents can't call on him to let them into Illusion. When we are there, we can sleep until morning, make our plan, and come back here to execute it." Rini opened the gateway to Illusion and the Neo Scouts walked through it.  
  
*******Crystal Palace the next morning*******  
  
"Darien, do you think we should give Rini back her brooch? The Neo Scouts need a leader." Serena sat in her vanity chair and brushed her hair.  
  
"I don't think we should have taken it from her to begin with. If we do give it back to her it needs to be immediately." Darien was dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"I agree. Let me get dressed and we can give it to her then." Serena walked into her closet.  
  
After Serena was dressed, she put on her crown. Then she opened the box that contained Rini's brooch.  
  
"It's gone." Serena looked at Darien. "The brooch is gone."  
  
Serena and Darien ran out of their room and into Rini's. "Rini is gone too."  
  
"What about the other girls?" Serena looked terrified.  
  
"Andrew!" Darien yelled for his head guard.  
  
Andrew came running from down stairs, half asleep.  
  
"Where is Makayla?"  
  
"In her bed." Andrew rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Look and make sure." Darien commanded. Andrew ran back down stairs. "Serena go look in the other bedrooms. I'll look downstairs. Ask everyone if they have seen any of the girls." Darien ran down stairs.  
  
Andrew found Darien checking in an empty bedroom. "Sir, Makayla is not anywhere to be found. Mina says that none of the girls are in their beds."  
  
"Thank you." Darien dismissed Andrew. "Serena!" Darien ran upstairs to find Serena on the floor. She was crying.  
  
"There is no sign of the girls anywhere." Serena was sobbing hysterically. 


End file.
